


137: “You’re not mature enough to be a parent.” - “Try me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [137]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Talks About Babies, baby discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: 365 [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 36





	137: “You’re not mature enough to be a parent.” - “Try me.”

**137: “You’re not mature enough to be a parent.” - “Try me.”**

* * *

"I want a baby."

Nico didn't stop stirring the pasta as Percy wrapped his arms around his stomach resting his head against Nico's back. 

"You're not mature enough to be a parent."

"Try me."

Nico laughed feeling Percy pout against his back, "Mi cucciolo, you forget to take the foil off your food yesterday."

"I was sleepy!" Percy argued.

"I know cucciolo, but you still almost burned our apartment complex down over a burrito. Now seat the table and we can talk about children for the future."

"Fine but I better get blue chocolate chip cookies since I'm being denied my right."

"Of course mi cucciolo."


End file.
